Redemption
by Mochakitten
Summary: Ikuto's getting way to stressed out from Easter,so his little sister,Ryoko,come up with an idea!She plans to steal the embryo and wish for her brother free!But she's gonna need help,from an unlikely source!And,what has Easter come up with this time!
1. Chapter 1

Redemption By: Mochakitten "I'm going in, cover me." A short, dark haired young girl said into her headset, looking through a pair of binoculars. "I still think I should be going in. What if you get caught?" An older, dark-haired boy replied from where he was watching his through his pair of binoculars. The girl sighed, "Onii-chan, I'm a big girl, I can handle this." She replied. She jumped down from the brick wall she had been standing on and sneaked over to one of the windows. She quietly pushed it open and crawled inside."Wow."She gasped, looking around the room she was in. It was an elaborate library, with hundreds of books and a table with what looked like old maps on it. "Perfect, this is where I need to be." She said. She pulled out papers and started looking through them. "Where is it?" She asked herself. She finally stumbled over what she was looking for. "Bingo." She chuckled. She read over it, "Amu Hinamori, huh? I don't really see what Onii-chan sees in you." She told herself. Suddenly, her ear-piece started making noise, "Ryoko, are you ok?"She heard her brother ask. "Yeah, I found what you wanted-I don't know why you wanted it-but I got it." She replied. "Good, now get out of there before anyone sees you." He told her. Suddenly, Ryoko heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Aww, crap! I need to get outta here!" She exclaimed, looking around for a quick exit. The door opened and the person walked inside the room, "Huh, I thought I heard someone in here." They said, looking , meanwhile, had not exactly found her quick exit. She was balancing herself on the ceiling, 'Don't look up, don't look up.' She pleaded in her head. "Amu, hurry up!" Someone yelled. "Coming!" She replied. 'That's Amu Hinamori!'Ryoko closed the door and Ryoko was able to jump down."Amu, what does my brother want with you?"Ryoko asked herself. "Ryoko?! Where are you?" She heard her brother yell on the other end. She pulled the ear-piece away from her ear in pain,"Oww, I'm going, I'm going!" She groaned. She went back over to the window and quietly opened it, trying not to alert anyone else. "Phew, I'm safe." She sighed. "Did you get it?" A voice behind her whirled around, but was relieved when she found out it was only her brother. She handed him the folders, "Yeah, I told you I got it. Why do you want this stuff anyway?" She asked him. He looked down at the folders in his hands, "It's not me who wants it." He replied. He turned around and started walking off, "Come on Ryoko, it's getting late." He told her. "Hai!"She replied. 'Ikuto-onii-chan, why did you look disappointed about those papers, and if you didn't want them, then why did we come down here to get them?' She asked herself.-------------------------------Later, at the Easter headquarters, Ryoko stood outside the Head Directors office. She'd grown quite accustomed to eavesdropping over the years she had been there."Sir, why did you have us steal these files, again?" She heard Ikuto ask. "You will learn in due time, Ikuto."The head director turned towards the door, and saw Ryoko peeking in, "I think Ryoko should stop coming with me." He said. "What?!" The Director demanded. "I just think some of the missions I go on are too dangerous."Ikuto replied."Nonsense! Ryoko is perfectly capable of handling those missions. Your other sister, Utau, is younger then you and she's fought battles before! There's no way I'm pulling Ryoko out just because you say so!" He exclaimed. "I just don't want her to wind up getting hurt. Her and Utau are all I have left!" He exclaimed. "Enough! This conversation is over, and I say she stays in," He sneered, "or do you want to be Death Rebel again?" When he said this Ikuto noticed this, 'Who's Death Rebel and why did it make Ikuto-onii-chan freeze up?' She lowered his head, "Fine, I will obey your wishes." He replied, director smirked, "Good boy." He turned around and walked out of the room. He closed the door and slumped to the kneeled down beside him, "Ikuto-onii-chan, what was Director Hoshina talking about?" She looked up at her and gave her a warm smile, "It's nothing you need to worry about." He told her. Ryoko leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Don't worry,Onii-chan everything'll turn out all right in the end."She told him. "Thanks."He that night,Ryoko stuffed her face in her pillow, "I don't know what to do about Onii-chan!I want to help him,but I don't know what to do!" She lifted her head, "Kuro-chan,what should I do?" She asked.A shugo chara flew next to her,she looked a lot like Yoru,except she had longer hair,and wore a black,Utau-like,uniform, "I don't know,Onii-chan looked pretty stressed earlier,maybe you should do something to help him." Kuro 's face lit up,"I know!"She bolted up and ran over to her pulled down a book and started flipping through flew over, "What's that?" She asked. "This is what I'm going to use to help Onii-chan!" Ryoko sweatdropped, "Ok,but what is it?" She asked again. "This is the Embryo,a magical egg that can make any wish come true!" She explained. "But,isn't Onii-chan already looking for it?" Kuro asked. "Yeah,but if he gets it,he probably won't use it for himself,Director Hoshina will probably make Onii-chan give it to him."Ryoko replied. "And what are you going to wish for if you get it?"Kuro asked. Ryoko stood up with a determined look on her face and her hands clenched, "To set my brother free from this prison that is Easter!"She slumped down onto the floor, "But first,I'm going to need some help."She sighed. "And I know just who to call."She said,grinning evilly.--------------------------------------to be continued…__________________________**Moka:Uwahh!I thought I'd never get this chapter finished!It took me forever cause I'm so busy and ,this is my first Shugo Chara story and I'm so pumped!I want to show my love for the anime and make the most awesome story evah!I hope you enjoy Ryoko and I'm very sorry if you can't read the story because my writing is so jumbled up!It's cause I'm kinda new to Microsoft word and I can't figure out how to space it up more,it sucks.T_T Anyway,I also hope you enjoy all the Ikutoness*starts drooling*Ikuto:Moka,what are you doing?Are you thinking weird thoughts about me,again?Moka:*shakes head furiously*NO!NO!NO!~maybe. Moka:Yosh!*grabs Ikuto and puts him in a headlock*If you want to see Ikuto again,you will send in reviews!I'll let him go if you all write 5 reviews!See ya next chapter!Ikuto:Help me.T_T**


	2. Meetin the enemy

**Hey,everybody,I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update this,but I've been so busy and when we finally got a new laptop,I decided to update!**

**Ryoko:So you've finally stopped being lazy?*innocent face***

**Moka:.....-_- Not you,too.**

**Ikuto:Yep,that's my imouto-chan!**

**Moka:Ikuto-kun~*sigh***

**Amu:*comes in room*Um,I am in this chapter,right?**

**Moka:Uwahh~!Amu-chan!*runs up and glomps Amu***

**Amu:O_o-Can't breathe-**

**Ikuto:*walks up to Amu and Moka*:Amu-chan~**

**Moka:*growls*You'd better step back,or you'll be waking up the next morning,very confused-in Uraguay!**

**Ikuto and Amu:O_o**

**Moka:*puts sweet face back on*Ryoko-chan,do the disclaimer,please.**

**Ryoko:Hai~Moka-chan does not own Shugo chara,but if she did,Ikuto and Amu would already be married and Tada-gay would be dead.**

**Moka:Good girl*gives Ikuto a look while still holding on to Amu***

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**~Meeting with the enemy~**

It was midnight,and it was nice and quiet in a small ,a black shadow swiftly leaped across the rooftops,and suddenly tripped and fell onto the ground below.

"Ite-te~"Ryoko groaned,rubbing the back of her head."Well that's what you get for trying to fulfill you desire to be a ninja."Kuro scolded,floating up next to looked annoyed,"Yeah,whatever."She replied,sounding just like her older brother when she said stood up and brushed herself off,"So are we in the right place?"She asked the small Shugo sniffed the air(she can detect other shugo chara by their scent),"Yes,they're close."She replied.

"Well,let's get going."Ryoko said,walking continued walking until Kuro stopped."What's wrong?"Ryoko asked,turning sniffed the air,"They're here."She said,her eyes turning into little turned to the house that Kuro was refering smirked,"So,this is that infamous house."She said,her voice turning into a mischievious chuckle.

Ryoko jumped up to the balcony from a nearby tree and easily picked the lock on the door.

She opened the door and swiftly walked looked around,"Uwahh~!What a cute room!"She whispered, rushed up to the immature girl,"Ryoko-chan!Remember what we came here for!"She scolded caught herself,"Right."She replied.

She walked over to the bed,where a familier pink-haired girl,was fast took a piece of cloth out of her pocket."Kuro,go and make sure her shugo charas won't get in the way."Ryoko saluted,"Right."She replied,and floated over to the basket that held the tiny,multi-colored shugo chara a split second,Ryoko had forced her hand over the girl's young girl woke with a start and starting resisting and kicking from ,her movements became less and less,and finally the young girl was fast asleep removed the cloth,"Thank goodness for chloroform."She looked at the sleeping girl,'Amu Hinamori.'She looked over her shoulder,"Kuro,are we all good?"She gave a thumbs up,"Yep!All set!"She could see silver tape over the eggs,"Thanks,Nikaidou-sensei."She smirked.

She could hear Amu's shugo chara's muffled yelling,"What's going on?!""Who's there?!""Amu,help,desu~!"Ryoko frowned,"Sorry,little shugo chara's,but I need to borrow Amu for awhile."She walked over and slipped the three eggs into her bag."Let's go."She said,"But not before leaving a little note."She quickly found a piece of paper and wrote down a little note."Do you really expect Amu's mother to believe Amu wrote this?"Kuro asked."Don't worry,before we left the school grounds,I managed to peek at some of Amu's work and I memorized her hand-writing."She put the paper down and walked back over to swiftly picked up the girl,bridal style,and left the quietly leapt across the rooftops."I really hope I don't fall."She said.

Later,after Ryoko and Kuro had returned to their home,they were watching Amu as she slept on Ryoko's do you think she'll wake up?"Kuro asked,floating over to the pink-haired sat on the floor,cross-legged,"Pretty soon,I cloroform I stole wasn't very strong stuff and should wear off after a hour or two."Ryoko ,Amu's honey-colored eyes slowly started opening,"Wha?Where am I?"She groggily ,she gasped and bolted upright,"That's right!Somebody put some weird smelling stuff over my face and then I fell asleep!"She exclaimed.

She looked over,"Uwahh~!It's you!You're the one who did it,I saw your face before I passed out!"She yelled,pointing her finger at jumped up and ran over to quickly placed her hand over Amu's mouth,"Shhh!If you don't be quiet,you'll be caught!"She hissed."What do you mean,"caught"?"Ryoko heard Amu's muffled voice asked."We're in Easter headquarters,and I seriously doubt they'd like it if they caught you here."Ryoko explained,taking her hand away.

Amu gasped,"We're in Easter?!That means you're one of Easter's workers?!"She sat back down,in the way she'd been laying,"Yep,Ryoko Tsukiyomi,at your service!"She automatically blushed,"T-tsukiyomi?As in,Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"She asked."Yep,that's my onii-chan!"Ryoko replied.

'Wow,I never knew Ikuto had a younger sister.I wonder why he's never mentioned her?'Amu wondered."So,why did you kidnap me?Ikuto hasn't put you up to this?"She asked,suspiciously."No,and why are you so obssesed with him?"Ryoko blushed,"I-I'm not!I was just wondering!"She quickly smirked,mischieviously,"Do you like Onii-chan?"She blushed harder,"No,not at all!"She replied,shaking her shrugged,"Whatever you say."She face grew serious,"The reason I kidnapped you is because I need a favor."Ryoko looked confused,"You need a favor?From me?"She asked.

"It's about Ikuto.I need your help."She said,lowering her head so her bangs covered her eyes."What about Ikuto?"Amu asked,now 's head flew up,reavealing her eyes full of tears,"He's being forced to work!I've seen him looking worn out and he tries to put on a smile when I'm around because he doesn't want to worry about me!But I know he's in pain!I heard him and the Director talking and he sounded really worried about me,but the Director wouldn't listen to him!He also threatened Ikuto about somethiing called Death Rebal!"Ryoko gasped,"Death Rebal?!" "Yeah,and that's why I need your help to get the Embryo and set Ikuto free!If we don't,I have a really bad feeling something bad might happen!"Ryoko continued flew over and tried comferting the young looked at the sad scene before her,'What do I do?I can't help somebody from Easter,but this girls intentions seem innocent,but can I trust her?'Amu thought,'But if it's for Ikuto...'

She lowered her head,her hair covering her eyes,"Ryoko-chan,don't worry,I'll help you save Ikuto."She said.

Ryoko stopped crying,"Really?"She sniffed,her face brightning by the shrugged,"Yeah,I guess if Ikuto needs help,I can spare some time."She replied,in her cool-and-spicy attitude."Alright!"Ryoko exclaimed,jumping on sighed,"What have I gotten myself into?"She sighed.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Moka:Wow,this chapter took no time at all!Only 2 hours!**

**Ryoko:Yeah,and you made me really sneaky at the beginning!Awesome!**

**Amu:Yeah,but you kidnapped me!*fuming***

**Ryoko:_**

**Moka:Yeah,and wait until later in the story.=w=**

**Amu:*reads story's script*Oh,no...**

**Ikuto:*looks over Amu's shoulder*Heh-heh.**

**Moka:Read and review and I'll give you a cookie~!**


End file.
